


Exhale

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Abuse, Cigarettes, Coping, Coping Mechanisms, Gen, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Mr. Lahey - Freeform, No Werewolves, NonWolf Au, Smoking, Underage Smoking, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its not like smoking was a solution really, he knew that it was an awful habit, as people tend to say the very second they find out you're a smoker. But something though, maybe the mechanics of it, or taking something awful in and being able to expell it visually, was therapeutic. </p><p>A non-wolf AU where Isaac's dad is still alive, and Isaac has no one to help him cope but a pack of cigs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> Non Wolf AU where Isaac never got the bite, and his father is still alive. Kind of detailed description of smoking, so I don't know if that could be triggering for you if you quit or anything.

He took a deep drag in. It tasted smokey and almost sweet when he rolled his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He tilted his head to the left and let the smoke slowly tumble out his mouth. He tried to keep the smoke away from his clothes and hair, but he knew that he'd have to go shower and air out in the locker room. He tapped the filter absentmindedly and hissed when the ash landed on then skin exposed between his jeans and shoe, leaving a slowly pinkening smudge on his ankle.

He let his shoulders loose their tenseness, and felt his mind relax. He knew his Dad was probably waiting, beer in hand, ready to kick the shit out of him. Not that he could now, since he had started lacrosse, and his dad just getting old, but it still was an unpleasant thing to come home to nonetheless.

Its not like smoking was a solution really, he knew that it was an awful habit, as people tend to say the very second they find out you're a smoker. But something though, maybe the mechanics of it, or taking something awful in and being able to expell it visually, was therapeutic. 

He just sort of gazed out, he was sitting under an awning, in a less traveled part of the school. He could see a couple funny looking meters, and a chain link fence running parallel to the walkway in front of him. This part of the school was kind of great if you asked him. Different to the polished halls and impeccable landscaping in the functioning part of school.

He let his mind wander a bit more, decidedly staying away from home, or anywhere near his dad. He only came back when his fingers grew warm near the filter and the ash piling precariously long at the end. He ground the butt under his shoe, and stood up, his knees popping on the way. 

He went to go clean up, and started thinking about excuses to tell his dad. He lingered in the showers, letting his clothes air out longer than strictly necessary. Deciding he really should get home soon, he steeled himself, sucked a little nicotine from his fingers, popped in some gum, dressed, then left to face the inevitable.


End file.
